


A Wish

by Mystic_Rumors



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Rumors/pseuds/Mystic_Rumors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were so wonderful then... Back before fate ran its course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish

  It was a day like any other. The sky was dark and somewhat gloomy as a young boy and girl in their early teens spent their time out in a field. The boy was practicing with his sword and fighting imaginary creatures and the girl watched with a small smile as she braided flowers into a chain.

  "Hey Yeul! Watch this!" the boy called out before attempting rather complicated move that ended with a failed attempt at a front flip. He sat up after landing on his back, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment as she let out a giggle.

  "Nice try Noel, I'm sure you'll get it next time," she said sweetly.

  With a sigh Noel sat down next to his friend and looked at the flower chain being braided swiftly and gracefully. "So whatcha doin?" he asked.

  "Why, do you want to help?" Yeul teased lightly.

  "What? No! That looks girly!" Noel protested as he flopped onto his back.

  Yeul smiled lightly at his reaction as she spoke again. "You know, I heard that if you finish the chain with someone you and that person stay connected forever. Or maybe it was that you would be granted a wish? I can't seem to remember which one."

  The brunet sat back up and looked at the chain she was making before looking into her eyes. With the most serious expression he asked, "So how do you make this thing?"

  Still smiling Yeul showed him how to handle and carefully link the flowers together. Once he got the hang of it they worked together in silence. After around 10 minutes she looked at his concentrated expression and let out a small giggle. He looked up at her in confusion.

  "What is it?"

  "Oh it's nothing," she replied lightly. "I think we can link the sides together now."

  Noel nodded and the pair tied it together carefully. Looking down at their handiwork the two were slightly amazed at the size of the circle they'd created. It was large enough for both of them to fit inside its borders.

  Noel cocked his head and turned to his friend. "So what now?"

  "Now… You close your eyes and make a wish," she whispered, closing her eyes as she spoke.

  For a moment Noel contemplated what to wish for; there were quite a few things he could think of. Then, looking at Yeul beside him, her face relaxed and peaceful as she made her own wish, he decided.

  Later the two of them walked slowly back from the field and Yeul studied Noel's face. He had been extremely quiet the entire time so far, a strange change from his normally talkative attitude.

  "So what did you wish for?" he asked her softly.

  "Silly, I can't tell you or else it won't come true," the seeress teased.

  "Right. I knew that," he replied, grinning at her. "I thought I'd try though."

  With a slight pout she added, "Which means you can't tell me yours either, huh."

  "That's right! Now then, let's get back. I know you must be hungry."

  "Fiiiiine. If you say so," Yeul replied, smiling as she walked ahead of him.

  ' _I wish we could be like this forever,'_  Noel thought to himself. Briefly he wondered what the future might bring in a world so dark. Shaking off the thought he caught up to Yeul quickly and smiled down at her. For now, things were perfect.

 


End file.
